The present invention relates to a rear view mirror for a motor vehicle, especially to an inside mirror, with the mirror including a part that is provided with a mirror body, and a securing or anchoring member that is fixedly mounted on the vehicle; that part of the mirror that is provided with the mirror body is adapted to be connected to the anchoring member by being pressed or otherwise placed thereon. The mirror is provided with an electrical connection, for example for operating a light disposed at the front free end of the mirror.
With heretofore known mirrors of this general type, when the forward portion of the mirror is placed or mounted on the anchoring member, the electrical connection must be established by special mechanisms, for which individual contact elements are provided that must be actuated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the electrical connection thereof can be established without any further mechanisms, in other words, without special manipulations or the like, when the forward portion of the mirror is placed or pressed upon the anchoring member.